Dumbledore not good?
by phoenixphi
Summary: HP goes to SS and asks why AD trusts him so completely - the answer is very unexpected....NOT HPSS SLASH! mentions OFC character but not a Mary Sue the character does not help HP or SS in anyway to defeat LV!
1. What? Snape has a wife?

"Dumbledore isn't the nice person you think he is Mr. Potter!" Snape's low tone made Harry listen more intently, and shiver at the stated accusation.

"What do you mean? Sir?"

Snape paced a few steps and snapped back round to face the young Gryffindor. He deliberated whether or not he should tell him the truth, but in the end the pain of his loss was too much and it loosened his mouth.

"When I was in my sixth year, I was approached by certain people who wished for me to meet their Lord. Of course I was honoured, who wouldn't be when the Dark Lord sought an audience with someone like me.

"I wasn't at all stupid Potter – do not make that mistake. I went to this meeting and my eyes fell on the most beautiful girl you could ever imagine. All dark hair and luminous green eyes. She was at the right hand of The Dark Lord and I was ensnared.

"She was only 14 years old at the time and the Dark Lord would not have permitted anything to develop – after all she was his daughter."

Harry gasped loudly and almost fell off the stool he was perched on. He never thought the Potions Master would utter those words when he confronted him as to why Dumbledore was so certain of his loyalty.

"I joined his forces and courted her in secret – she was as uncertain as I, whether our union would be blessed. We thought we were being careful but we let things slip as time went on. When I graduated Hogwarts and gained my mastery, I approached the Dark Lord to ask his permission.

"He was amused. I didn't understand but he informed me that he had know of our liaisons for quite some time and wondered when I would get around to asking his permission. I was more then stunned.

"He looked at her and her eyes bored into his – I knew they were communicating silently but he gave his permission and less then six months later we were married."

Snape paused here, went to his desk, and riffled through his bottom draw until he found the photo he was looking for. He bought it over to Harry. It was a picture of their wedding day – she looked radiant in her flowing deep red robes and white veil. Snape was actually smiling at her. He was wearing midnight black robes. It seemed even on his wedding day he wore black.

"It wasn't long before we were expecting our first child, born a month early and so very small. In fact, he has always been small because of it and no other reason. But Dumbledore decided the daughter of the Dark Lord and one of his most loyal followers were not worthy of such a precious gift and took our little boy away from us."

Snape turned abruptly away and stared into the fire, before continuing in a voice thick with emotion.

"Dumbledore had her locked in a room somewhere – I never could find her but I feel her. I feel her still, in my mind when all is quiet – crying out for our son, for me, for an end to her torment. But she can never be free – not while the Dark Lord survives."

The shivers that raced down Harry's spine sent a cold chill through his body.

"Wha…what did Dumbledore do to her?"

"He put her to sleep – he placed her in a magical chamber tied by her own linked magic to the Dark Lord. Her life hangs in the balance. If you do not defeat him she will die."


	2. Who do I trust?

A/N sorry its taken dare i say months to update - i havent forgotten about it...RL can be a real bitch!

thanks to all the reviews - in answer to the ones that asked - the answer is maybe! HEHEHE I dont want to ruin the all the plot twists...

Harry trembled with repressed emotions as he stumbled his way up to the Gryffindor Tower. He had never expected Snape to be married and have a child somewhere – the child would be around the same age as himself he surmised, after all Snape had gone to school with his parents.

The words spoken by Snape twisted and ran around in his mind – Dumbledore was not nice. Dumbledore had taken his wife and child. Dumbledore ensured his loyalty with blackmail.

Harry tried to think of what Dumbledore could use to ensure his loyalty, thoughts of family and friends ran through his mind and came up with only one answer. The Dursley's.

All Dumbledore needed to do was let him never return to them, and only use it as an unspoken threat. However, was Dumbledore capable of that?

He slid into bed with an uneasy feeling meandering in his stomach. Could he really trust Dumbledore? In addition, could he trust Snape?


	3. He lied

Harry woke up screaming only a few short hours after getting into bed. The pain was terrible, his head hurt and so did his body. The vision held him tight – refusing to let him go, he could see his dorm and his friends trying to calm him, panicking. He saw the torture of a muggle as if it were on the floor of his dorm.

"Everyone will please leave this dormitory, not a word about this will be spoken of to anyone. Do you understand?" The look the Headmaster gave to the boys was penetrating. No one wanted to incur the wrath of Albus Dumbledore.

As the boys were leaving their dormitory, they heard a whispered silencing spell and suddenly the screams vanished.

"Harry, can you here me?" There was no response from the Boy-Who-Lived, only the blood curdling screams. The Headmaster placed one hand on Harry's heart and the other on his forehead. He began to chant an ancient spell in the hopes of drawing Harry out of his vision.

_The sudden ceasing of the screams assaulted his ears. He did not think the muggle could scream for so long or so loud. Voldemort was looking at the child in disgust and hatred. _

"_Get rid of it!"_

_---_

The Headmaster slowly removed his hands as Harry stopped his screaming and opened his eyes. His body was covered in sweat that was rapidly drying.

"Headmaster." His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and his eyes glassy from the pain.

"Sssshhh Harry. You're safe now. Can you tell me what you saw?"

Harry began to retell his vision, then a thought struck him and he paused as if perplexed.

"Headmaster? Voldermort was asking the m…person if he knew where Snape was, but he said she?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a grave expression, almost as if he were angry at the question.

"Harry, you must have misheard – Professor Snape is a he. Now you should get some rest, if you remember anything else about this dream then you must come straight to me."

"Of course Headmaster. Thank you sir." Harry smiled a little before closing his eyes as if he were sleeping. He watched out of slitted eyes as the Headmaster regarded him as a threat and then just as quickly left the dorm.


End file.
